Call of Duty
|genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Windows, Mac OS X, N-Gage. Xbox 360 and PS3 (via Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's hardened edition) |media = CD (2), DVD, or Steam download |requirements = 600 MHz CPU, 128 MB RAM, 1.4 GB Hard disk space, 32 MB GPU |input = Keyboard and mouse }} :This article is on the original game. For other uses, see Call of Duty (Disambiguation). Call of Duty is a First Person Shooter that takes place during World War 2. It was released Oct 29, 2003 for the PC, published by Activision and developed by Infinity Ward. The game is based on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Id_Tech_3 Quake III: Team Arena] engine. It was accompanied in September 2004 by an expansion pack, Call of Duty: United Offensive, which was produced by Activision, and developed by Gray Matter Interactive, with contributions from Pi Studios. Call of Duty is similar in theme and gameplay to Medal of Honor, as it is made out of single-player campaigns and missions. However, unlike Medal of Honor, the war is seen not just from the viewpoint of an American soldier but also from the viewpoint of British and Soviet soldiers. A port of the game, known as Call of Duty Classic, has released on the Playstation Network and Xbox Live Marketplace available to be downloaded since November 10th 2009. If gamers wish to buy or have bought the Hardened or Prestige editions of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it will contain a token they can use to download the game for free. This copy of the game is an exact copy, no sprinting, no perks, no ranks. Story Mode Multiplayer The multiplayer in Call of Duty is similar to the multiplayer of many other games, containing respawning in deathmatch mode, selection of weapons at the start of the game (and the possibility of selecting to respawn with a different weapon), and very fast-paced gameplay. The available multiplayer modes are Behind Enemy Lines, Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Retrieval, Search & Destroy and Headquarters. Multiplayer Levels There are sixteen multiplayer maps in total. Their names are: Multiplayer modes *Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch *Retrieval *Behind Enemy Lines *Search and Destroy *Headquarters Weapon list This is a list of all the weapons in the first Call of Duty game as well as the add-on United Offensive. The player can hold two primary weapons (Bolt-Action rifle, Sniper rifle, Semi-automatic rifle, submachine gun, LMG or Anti Tank weapon), one pistol and three (in single player up to ten) grenades. FUCKING TOSSER Game Mods There are many mods for Call of Duty. A few of the popular mods include: *'Revolt': Changes the Allies And Axis into a 21st century coalition versus resistance style of gameplay. The normal World War II era weapons are changed to look and work like modern weapons. *'Heat of Battle': Commonly known as "HOB", Heat of Battle offers several new gametypes and maps. There are also new features such as minefields which protect spawn points. A capture-and-hold style gametype was also added. *'SWAT': Changes the Axis and Allies into a modern day face off between criminals and the SWAT forces. The weapons are replaced with modern weaponry, and new game types are added. In one particular game type, one player on the SWAT team is designated as the "Target" or "Hostage" and must be escorted by SWAT forces to the extraction point while criminal forces try to kill the "Target". *'AWE (Additional War Effects)': Commonly referred to as "A-W-E", AWE adds features to the game such as cooking grenades, portable MG42s, bleeding, and sprinting, maps, tanks, halftracks, field guns, mortars, and other features. AWE also fixes some commonly exploited bugs in the maps and scripts of Call of Duty. AWE is a server-side mod. *'Breaking 50 Paintball': Usually called the "ballin'" mod due to "pb" being PunkBuster. In this alteration of the game each side may pick from paintball guns. Along with the guns they are given paint grenades. Awards *'2003 Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences' **Game of the Year *'2004 Game Developers Choice Awards' **Excellence in Audio Call of Duty in popular culture Call of Duty was featured on the third season of the US version of The Office in an episode called The Coup as a "team building exercise". External links *[http://www.activision.com/index.html#gamepage|en_US|gameId:CallofDuty&brandId:CoD Call of Duty] *[http://www.steampowered.com/v/index.php?area=app&AppId=2620 Call of Duty on Steam] es:Call of Duty (videojuego) Category:Games Category:Call of Duty Category:Improvement Drive